


Little Harry

by lilyseyes



Series: Little Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble series was inspired by the fabulous art drawn by oldenuf2nb of little Harry in his cupboard - Christmas under the Stairs. </p>
<p>The series follows Harry from five years old, his treatment by the Dursleys and his rescue by Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Little Harry series started with the Advent Drabbles in 2009, inspired by the fabulous art listed above. I'm working on reposting all the components of the series, lost in the 'accidental' purge of my journal in 2012 - these are the original drabbles. :)

* * *

**Series:** Little Harry  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape  & Harry Potter  
 **Author:** **Word Count:** Various  
 **Prompt:** 2009 Advent Drabbles  
 **Warnings:** * AU, Harry is 5 years old, implied child abuse/neglect*  
 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.  
 **Summary:** Harry learns some hard lessons about Christmas.  
 **Note:** This drabble series was inspired by the fabulous art drawn by of little Harry in his cupboard - Christmas under the Stairs.

 

12-01-09

* * *

Harry Potter sniffled in the darkness of his cupboard, cradling his throbbing fingers to his chest. He knew he wasn't supposed allowed to touch, but the red candles had been so shiny, the flickering flame so bright. Aunt Petunia's punishment had been swift, grabbing Harry's wrist in her boney fingers and shoving it into the flame.

"Don't touch our things!" she'd hissed.

Harry had been lucky, only two of his fingers blistered; making it so that he could do his chores without crying. And Harry knew the pain would keep reminding him that Christmas wasn't for little boys like him.

* * *

12-02-09

* * *

"Diddykins! Mummy has a treat for her precious boy!"

Harry kept his eyes on the dishes he was washing, ignoring the hungry gurgling of his stomach. Pounding feet told Harry his cousin was there to lick the bowl Aunt Petunia used to make the Christmas Pudding. 

"I want more, Mommy!"

Clenching his jaw, Harry shoved his hands into the hot water, blisters on his fingers stinging. Dudley stomped his feet, knocking into the stool Harry stood on. Harry clung to the counter until Dudley was appeased with chocolate biscuits.

Besides, Harry'd already snuck the first taste of the Christmas pudding.

* * *

12-03-09

* * *

The door slammed shut, throwing Harry's cupboard into darkness and he allowed himself a soft sigh of relief. His aunt didn't come inside anymore, not since she'd noticed the spiders Harry shared his space with. Reaching under his shirt, Harry pulled out the short pieces of Christmas ribbon he'd managed to nick from the rubbish bin. He ran his fingertips over them, envisioning the bright red color with the white dots on it. 

Harry knew Father Christmas didn't come to little boys like him, and he didn't expect anything anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend to celebrate, too.

* * *

12-04-09

* * *

Harry hummed as he finished sweeping the ashes out of the fireplace; a smudge of black across his cheek. His aunt had taken Dudley shopping again, leaving Harry in peace with his chores. Careful not to disturb all the glittering Christmas decorations, Harry stepped back.

Looking at the clean hearth, Harry could just imagine it filled with wood, firelight dancing along them. His dad would sit beside it, reading to Harry who cuddled beside him, while his mum would bring them hot cocoa and chocolate biscuits. 

A car door slammed, startling Harry who darted out with his burden of soot.

* * *

12-05-09

* * *

Harry shivered as he carried his sheet and blanket from the backyard. It was cold, but Harry didn't care, after finishing chores, he'd been allowed to wash his things. Tiptoeing, Harry slipped into his cupboard, ignoring the loud laughter from the sitting room. 

Setting down his bedding, Harry pulled out the three cracked ornaments he'd rescued to add to the pile of salvaged Christmas bits. Quickly making his bed, Harry carefully decorated his cupboard; just like the Dursleys' were doing.

Harry slid into his clean cot, the shiny gold ball above him glittering like a Christmas star, and he smiled.

* * *

12-06-09

* * *

A loud pounding woke Harry.

"Get up, boy!"

Harry stumbled out of his cupboard, squinting at the sudden light. Uncle Vernon glowered at him, his face very red, and Harry fell back. His uncle swayed toward him.

"Get out here and clean up this mess!"

Aunt Petunia appeared from behind Harry, grabbing the mug from his uncle's hand, and shoving it at Harry. "Just stack the dishes in the sink!" 

Harry could smell the strong spirits in the mug, wrinkling his nose as his aunt led his uncle up the stairs.

"But your Hot Buttered Rums are the best, Pet!"

* * *

Harry picked up as many dishes as he could, struggling to keep his eyes open. The party'd been loud, Harry hadn't slept much before his uncle pounded. Uncle Vernon got nasty when he drank stuff that smelled like that hot buttered rum. The last time, Harry hadn't been as lucky.

Trudging to the kitchen, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the mess. His sigh turned into a gasp of pleasure when Harry saw platters of food and piles of pies and puddings. 

Harry snatched a sliver of roast beef, chewing it slowly, savoring it. Perhaps the kitchen _should_ be cleaned.

* * *

12-07-09

* * *

Harry dusted the sitting room, careful of the decorations. Standing on his stool, he cleaned all the pictures of Dudley sitting on top of the telly. 

"Come, Dudley, you must write your letter to Father Christmas." Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen.

Harry looked up as his cousin pounded down the stairs, pausing to stick his tongue at Harry. 

"Father Christmas doesn't come to bad little boys, does he, Mummy?" Dudley asked loudly, smirking over his shoulder.

"No, Diddykins, Father Christmas only comes to good children, like you!"

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, steadfastly ignoring the pain in his heart.

* * *

Harry lay in his cot that night, shivering in the cold. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered Dudley's hurtful words. He _was_ a good boy, no matter what his aunt and uncle told him! Somehow, Harry knew, Father Christmas just couldn't find him in his cupboard.

Exhausted, Harry fell asleep, curled in a ball.

_"Harrykins!" Look what Father Christmas brought my sweet boy!"_

_Gentle hands lifted him as Harry looked at bright lights on a huge tree. His mummy cuddled him close as his daddy helped him rip open presents._

And Harry smiled sweetly in his sleep.

* * *

12-08-09

* * *

Harry crept from his cupboard and tiptoed silently into the darkened sitting room, where the huge Christmas tree occupied the entire corner of the room. Harry snuck closer, reaching hesitantly to stroke the dark green needles. The many ornaments clinked softly. Rubbing the needles between his fingers, Harry wished he could see the tree lit-up just once, but the Uncle Vernon wouldn't allow it. 

A sparkle of gold seemed to spread from his fingers to the tree and as Harry watched, the whole tree lit-up in a burst of color and light.

As if by magic, Harry thought, utterly bewitched.

* * *

12-09-09

* * *

Harry sat down on his stool, sighing. His chores were done, but the Dursleys still weren't home. His stomach growled, making Harry hoped he'd done his chores good enough to eat tonight.

The front door banged open, startling Harry, who jumped to his feet just as Dudley ran into the kitchen. Dudley was licking a candy cane, wiping a sticky hand on his new Christmas sweater as he smirked at Harry.

"I gotta sit on Santa's lap for the longest time, 'cause I had the biggest list!" Dudley slurped loudly on his treat. "But Santa said _you_ don't get anything!"

* * *

Harry listened to Dudley groan above as he lay in his dark cupboard. The Dursleys had eaten tea while they were out that afternoon, so Harry was relieved when Aunt Petunia had given him a slice of bread, a chunk of cheese, and a glass of water. Dudley, though, had eaten too many sweets, sicking-up on the kitchen floor.

Aunt Petunia had taken poor Dudley upstairs, tersely ordering him to clean-up and go to bed. Gagging, Harry had hurriedly done as he was told, wanting to be a good boy.

Harry even rescued the abandoned candy cane. It was delicious.

* * *

12-10-09

* * *

"Vernon, you must see the exquisite Christmas Crackers I bought for the dinner party with the Smythe-Parkingtons tonight!"

Harry kept his eyes on the silver he was polishing, hoping if he did a good job, Aunt Petunia would give him some more to eat tonight. Dudley'd already gloated about the Christmas Crackers that had toys and hats inside them.

"And the boy? You know how important this dinner is!"

Harry felt the weight of two pairs of eyes, fear replacing the envy in his chest.  
"Not to worry, Vernon, he won't make a sound."

Harry swallowed tightly as he polished.

* * *

Children laughed and ran by his cupboard, with someone thumping against the door every once in awhile. Harry lay curled on his cot, his stomach aching with hunger. He didn't need to try the door to know that his aunt locked it, 'cause no one wanted to soc'lize with a boy who did freaky things. 

Blinking back tears, Harry crammed his fist in his mouth, stopping a whimper from escaping. If he stayed quiet, Aunt Petunia said he could clean-up the kitchen when everyone was gone. 

Harry didn't need crackers or presents, he would take care of himself, like always.

* * *

12-11-09

* * *

A loud knock at the door made Harry jump as he polished the wooden banister going up the stairs. The Durselys were watching the telly in the sitting room. 

"Get the door, boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry scrambled down the stairs, wiping his hands on his trousers. Reaching up, he slowly turned the doorknob and peaked out. Mrs. Figg, the strange lady who minded him whenever the Dursleys went on holiday, stood there holding plate of brown cookies stuck together to look like a house.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled at him. "I brought you and Dudley a magical gingerbread house."

* * *

Mrs. Figg's 'gift' smelled like cat and even Dudley wouldn't touch it, but Harry was delighted when Aunt Petunia handed it to him as Mrs. Figg watched. Hiding it in his cupboard, Harry scurried back to set the tray for tea, before his aunt changed her mind.

Later, Harry examined the house, which looked more like a little castle. There were figures of a black cat and a dog with a forked tail, and Father Christmas had a long white beard and blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. Harry could've sworn the figure winked at him. 

It even tasted magical.

* * *

12-12-09

* * *

Harry staggered into his cupboard, not caring that he hadn't finished cleaning the kitchen. His throat was sore, his chest tight, and he couldn't seem to get warm. Reaching up to the shelves, Harry pulled down Dudley's old shirts, and with trembling hands pulled one over his head. Crawling into bed, Harry wrapped the other shirt around his legs, pulling his blanket over him. 

Curling into a ball, Harry hoped that he felt better when he woke up, 'cause the Dursleys were having another Christmas party tomorrow and he had chores to do. 

Then maybe he'd get something to eat.

* * *

_An angel with long red hair and a pretty face stroked a warm hand over his forehead, whispering to Harry that he'd be all right, and had him concentrate on making his body feeling warmer. A man with hair like Harry's put his hand on Harry's chest, calling him 'son' and telling him to use his 'magic' to get better._

_It was nice to feel cared for, even the last angel with a mean face and long black hair, had gentle hands and a wonderful voice. Harry's fear melted into delight as the melodious voice soothed him through the night._

* * *

12-13-09

* * *

Harry scrubbed the last bit of the kitchen floor, sitting back on his heels with a sigh. He was glad he felt better today, managing to get up before his relatives and clean the kitchen into time to earn toast and water. The hazy images from his dreams last night left him feeling loved and cared for, he just wished he could remember the people in them.

"Marge! It's so delightful to see you!" 

Harry flinched as his aunt's voice screeched; he didn't think she really liked Aunt Marge. A sharp bark made him grimace – and Ripper didn't like him.

* * *

"The bitch is about ready to whelp, Petunia, so I brought her with me. I just put her and Ripper in my room and they won't make a peep. Now, where'd you say that adorable nephew of mine was?"

Harry kept his head down, always a good idea when Aunt Marge was around, and continued to peel the potato in his hand. He was halfway through the pile his aunt had given him and had cut himself twice trying to go fast. 

There was a commotion at the front door and Harry was glad that his cousin and uncle arrived.

* * *

Harry was glad to be hidden in his cupboard under the stairs when the howling of dogs interrupted the Christmas party. He didn't mind as his cough had come back and his aunt would be angry if Harry made any noise, but the thundering of feet on the stairs made his head pound. 

Curling up in his blanket, Harry tried to sleep, hoping that the party would go on. His aunt would be mad if it was ruined and Harry knew he was her favorite target. Harry was glad he had some of the gingerbread castle carefully hidden for emergencies.

* * *

12-14-09

* * *

A deep cough shook Harry as he tried to catch his breath. His nose was bleeding and he was sure he was going to have a black eye from where Dudley's friend, Piers, had hit him. Harry didn't like "Harry Hunting"! 

"Dudley! How did this present get ripped open?"

His aunt's voice had that unpleasant tone to it and Harry cringed.

"Harry did it, Mum! Me and Piers saw him!"

Harry ducked into the tiny loo off the kitchen, knowing it might be awhile before he got a chance to go again. 

"Get in here, boy!" His aunt screeched. "Now!"

* * *

Harry could feel his breath make a wheezy sound in his chest and he was coughing hard. Aunt Petunia had made him clean-up the yard without a coat on before sending him to his cupboard without anything to eat. Lying curled up on his cot, Harry tried not to cry, even though his face throbbed. He looked at his Christmas decorations, knowing he was a nice boy, not naughty, like Dudley. 

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember what his angels told him to do. His uncle had gotten purple in the face when Harry asked about magic, but that was what his angels called it. Trying to feel inside him, Harry seemed to see a strand of golden tinsel that wrapped around his heart. It seemed to warm him and ease the tightness in his chest. 

Harry let himself drift off to sleep, hoping to see his angels again. The man and lady he thought might be his mummy and dad as they made him feel loved and cared for. The other angel soothed Harry, making him feel special despite the fierce look Harry remembered. 

Harry knew some day, things would be different and he'd be happy and loved.

* * *

12-15-09

* * *

Harry sat gingerly on the edge of Mrs. Figg's couch, clutching a mug of hot chocolate. He wasn't permitted on the couch at home and had never been allowed cocoa. Mrs. Figg gave him a sad smile and Harry hoped everything was fine with her cats. They liked to climb all over him, purring loudly. One of the cats, a rather ugly ginger one, played with an ivy leaf as Harry watched.

"Ivy and holly are used to decorate when one celebrates Yule, Harry." Mrs. Figg told him as she set down a plate with a sandwich and chips. "It's a very old festival that gives thanks to the Earth Mother, while the Holly king battles the Oak king."

Harry nodded, not really understanding as he devoured the sandwich before it could be taken away. Mrs. Figg had given him some foul tasting medicine for his cold and put some orange paste on his black eye, the least he could do was listen to her tales of Druids and fighting kings. Despite the cats, Harry would rather be here than with the Dursleys and Aunt Marge.

Harry smiled as he went to sleep that night; it'd been a wonderful day.

* * *

12-16-09

* * *

"Boy! Change into something presentable, we're going out!" Aunt Petunia grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to his cupboard, muttering under her breath. "Nosey old biddy, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong!"

Harry hurriedly changed into the nicest of Dudley's old clothes and tried to smooth his hair down, before he followed his aunt out the door. They went to a large unfamiliar building, Harry following behind as he'd been taught to. Inside a nice man fitted Harry with a pair of eyeglasses and everything around him suddenly became sharp and clear.

"They're a bit big for the lad, Mrs. Dursley, but close enough to his prescription that he can use them. As the person who ordered them never picked them up, I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

Harry stepped away from his aunt to stare out the window, looking in amazement at the world outside. Everything looked so different! Outside, a robin sat in the leafless tree and Harry was amazed at the red feathers on the bird's chest. As he looked, Harry could have sworn the bird bobbed his head and winked at him. Then suddenly, the bird was wearing a tiny Father Christmas hat, like some kind of a magical Christmas robin! Harry gasped in delight and the robin fluttered its wings at him.

Harry turned excitedly to show his aunt, but the look on her face made the words died on his tongue. She brushed by him and Harry followed, head down and shoulders hunched just in case she decided to cuff him for causing so much trouble. 

Every so often, Harry risked lifting his head to sneak a peek at the world around him – he didn't get out very much and with his new glasses, everything seemed new and amazing.

* * *

12-17-09

* * *

"Reindeer do so fly! How else can they pull Santa' sleigh around the world?"

Harry listened as he washed dishes. Aunt Petunia was baking cookies, so Dudley and his friends were having warm cookies for their tea. Piers was there again, but Harry didn't know the other two boys.

"My da says that reindeer are magical and that's why they can fly!"

"My Dad says there's no such thing as magic!" Dudley's voice was louder than the rest.

"Well, then how does he explain reindeer, Dudley?"

"Are you calling my Dad stupid?"

Harry recognized that tone of voice and quickly wiped off his hands. He could still make it out the back door…but he was too late. Someone knocked into him in an explosion of yelling and motion, a fist clipped the side of his head, sending his new glasses flying. 

His heart stopped. Harry knew his aunt would be very unhappy if the glasses got broken and he dived between Dudley and the boy he was punching. Taking a knee to the nose stunned him, and as he hit the floor, Harry saw that Dudley was about to stomp on his glasses. Reaching out his hand, Harry wished with all his heart that he could reach them.

Suddenly, his glasses shot into his hand and Harry knew without a doubt, that reindeer _could_ fly!

* * *

Harry lay on his cot under the stairs, his nose swollen and throbbing. He imagined that it was as bright as Rudolph's nose was on Christmas Eve. Dudley had blamed him for the fight and his uncle had gone purple when he heard about Harry doing something 'freaky'. Harry just hoped that he wasn't locked in for too long, he'd only managed to stuff a couple cookies into his pocket and the gingerbread was gone.

* * *

12-18-09

* * *

"Petunia! I'm home! Come see what the Smythe-Parkingtons sent us!"

Harry was startled awake by his uncle's shout, sitting straight up on his cot and rubbing his eyes. His aunt had gotten him out of bed before it was light to sweeping the driveway and front walk. He'd worked hard until early afternoon, when he was shoved back into his cupboard with a bruised apple and some water.

"Oh, Vernon! French champagne and Belgian chocolates!"

"Your dinner party was a great success, my Pet, and I received a generous bonus for securing his company's order."

"Vernon, that's wonderful! We must celebrate!"

A loud _pop_ startled Harry and the clink of glasses puzzled him as his relatives moved to the sitting room, their excite voices still carrying to Harry as they talked about how they were going to spend Uncle Vernon's bonus. 

Harry curled up, trying to forget his empty stomach.

* * *

Harry listened as the door slammed, waiting until he heard the car back out of the drive. Uncle Vernon had taken his aunt and Dudley out to dinner, forgetting that Harry was in his cupboard. Crawling out of his cot, Harry crept to the door, giving it a push. The door was locked.

Leaning his forehead against the wood in disappointment, Harry closed his eyes and wished with all his might that the door was unlock. The click of the lock that followed was unnaturally loud in the confined space and Harry stumbled as the door swung open. 

Knowing that his aunt would suspect if he took too much, Harry ate some leftover chicken. Stuffing cookies into his pocket, Harry cleaned-up and used the loo before slipping into his cupboard. 

Closing the door, Harry pressed his hands against it, wishing hard and was thankful when the lock clicked shut again.

* * *

12-19-09

* * *

"The Winter Solstice is tonight, Harry." Mrs. Figg told him, her string bag of cat food swinging in her hand. "And you look very handsome in your glasses!"

Harry looked up with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Figg, and yes, I remember, the battle of the kings."

"Good boy!" Mrs. Figg leaned closer, whispering. "Tonight will be magical, Harry!"

Harry could see his aunt glaring out the window and nodded quickly, hurrying to finish sweeping the front walk. It'd started to rain again, but Harry knew better than to try to go inside. When the front was done, he went around to the back where it was a little more sheltered from the wind, but by the time his chores were done, Harry was soaked to the skin and shivering. 

Tiptoeing into the dark kitchen, Harry hastily dried off, so that he didn't drip on the clean floor. He could hear the murmur of voices from the sitting room. Snatching the cold chicken leg he found on his stool, Harry devoured it before hiding some bread in his pocket and crept silently to his cupboard. Carefully hanging his wet clothes from a nail, Harry changed into dry clothes. 

Curling up in his blanket, Harry shivered violently, trying to get warm. His chest was tight again, with his head throbbed painfully and what little he'd eaten sat like a stone at the bottom of his stomach. 

The sound of laughing voices just served to remind Harry of how alone he was.

* * *

12-20-09

* * *

Dudley and Piers ran around the front yard as heavy, wet flakes of snow fell from the sky, bundled in warm clothing. Harry watched from where he was sweeping the driveway, shivering in his thin, oversized jacket. He hoped the snow falling would distract the other boys until he was done, Harry didn't think he could outrun them today, with his chest still hurting with every breath.

The unusual snowstorm left enough snow that the boys had tried to make something that was supposed to be a snowman. Dudley stopped long enough to slam a snowball into Harry's face, knocking his glasses off as Harry staggered back and fell. His hands and knees scrapped on the cold wet pavement. Shaking, Harry crawled to his glass, his head feeling heavy, pictures swirling in his mind…

_…standing beside a lopsided snowman, held close in a warm embrace, and feeling so loved…_

* * *

It was so dark Harry thought he was back in his cupboard, which was always so cold in the winter, but the bed was too comfortable. The image of a four-poster draped in blue curtains flashed through his mind and Harry frowned as he tried to remember. His head ached painfully and he just wanted to be warm. Shivering, Harry knew better than to wished someone would help him.

* * *

12-21-09

* * *

Harry looked up at the tiny cluster of green leaves and white berries in amazement as his aunt fumed.

"Nonsense, Petunia, mistletoe isn't a filthy parasite!" Mrs. Figg leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, right next to his scar. "It brings out love!"

The other neighborhood ladies attending Aunt Petunia's Christmas tea party murmured in agreement and jostled each other to kiss the most cheeks under the mistletoe. Harry used the commotion to scoot back to the kitchen to start the dishes. He could still feel the brush of lips and was surprised that anyone would want to kiss him...

* * *


	2. Little Harry Drabbles 2010-2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Little Harry  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Rating :R  
> Pairing: Severus Snape & Harry Potter  
> Author: Word Count: Various  
> Prompt: Various, mostly prompts 2011  
> Warnings: *AU, Harry is 5 years old, implied child abuse/neglect*  
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.  
> Summary: Harry learns some hard lessons about Christmas.  
> Note: This drabble series was inspired by the fabulous art drawn by of little Harry in his cupboard - Christmas under the Stairs.

* * *

~Snow Day

Harry carefully cleaned the window, making sure there were no streaks. Aunt Petunia didn't like streaks. Glancing out the window, Harry saw Dudley and his friends running around the front yard, throwing snowballs at each other.

Dudley was delight when told there'd be no school today because of the unexpected snowfall, but Harry'd been crushed. At least at school, his teacher was nice to him, treating him like the other kids. She made sure Harry got to eat his lunch.

"Stop day-dreaming!" Aunt Petunia cuffed his head. "The walk needs shoveling!"

Harry knew better than to ask for any gloves.

* * *

~Harry's Gold Star

Harry ran all the way home, too worried about Dudley and his gang catching him to be cold in his thin, over-large jacket. His aunt had given him the jacket after his teacher sent home a note asking where Harry's coat was. 

Slipping in the kitchen door, Harry went to his cupboard, hiding the schoolwork he'd gotten a gold star on. Doing better than Dudley was never good.

"Harry!" His aunt's shrill voice startled him. "Get your chores done!" 

"Really, Petunia, why must you put up with that lazy boy?" Harry recognized the neighbor's voice.

His aunt sniffed. "It's complicated…"

* * *

~Lunch Time

Harry didn't see the blow coming, reeling backwards after the explosion of pain, his meager lunch ripped from his hands. 

The teacher appeared. "What happened?"

"He fell," Dudley snorted, daring Harry to tattle.

Harry nodded, his face aching, knowing he'd suffered if Dudley got in trouble. 

"Come, Harry," she told him, giving Dudley a hard look.

The teacher led him into her office. "I'm no healer, but this should help." 

Harry was grateful for the ice pack and the two apples she gave him. Especially when banished to his dark cupboard, his stomach, aching with hunger, welcomed the hidden fruit.

* * *

~Homework

Harry lay in front of the door to his cupboard, working on his homework, careful of the rip in his paper. The teacher had sent the work home, but Dudley had thrown his in the rubbish and had torn Harry's. Folding the paper as small as he could, Harry had hidden it in his over-large jeans to keep it safe.

"Are you sure Miss Sanders didn't send home school work, Duddykins?"

"Nope," Dudley's mouth sounded full again.

Using the weak light from under the door, Harry stubbornly copied each letter, despite the unevenness of the bare floor in his cupboard.

* * *

~Waiting

"Oh, Petunia, I'm so jealous! Everything is perfect: your house, your adorable son, and your _generous_ husband!" 

Harry listened to the neighbor as he curled-up on his bed, wishing she would finish admiring Aunt Petunia's new necklace. It was dark and cold in his cupboard, and he really needed to go to the loo. His tummy hurt from holding it, but Harry knew he wasn't allowed out until the guest left, or he'd be punished.

The door finally opened and Harry flew across the kitchen to the loo, for the first time thankful for the way Dudley's old trousers fit.

* * *

~Never Will

"You and your _freakiness_ will never, ever amount to anything!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he shoved Harry into his cupboard.

Picking himself off the floor, Harry blinked back tears he refused to shed. He hadn't meant to break the vase he'd been washing or make it fix itself! The warmth that he'd felt in his hand as the vase unbroke made Harry feel good, like he was special, despite what his aunt and uncle said. 

Uncle Vernon was wrong. Whatever it was that caused Harry's _freakiness_ wasn't bad, Harry knew, because he was good and would prove his uncle wrong.

* * *

~Someday

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Uncle Vernon held the shiny red bike for Dudley as he wobbled down the driveway. Aunt Petunia cheered when Dudley stayed on and helped catch him when he fell over.

Envy ate at his heart as Harry weeded the flowerbed, wondering if his own parents had loved him that much. Someday, Harry hoped to find someone who knew them, so he could ask. Even if they were drunks like Aunt Marge said, they might've loved him.

Someday, Harry hoped he'd find someone who could show him what love felt like.

* * *

~Freaky Dreams

_The motorcycle flew over the rooftops, a huge man with a bushy beard driving…_

Harry woke with a start, the image still fresh in his mind. It'd seemed so real that Harry could feel the rushing cold of the wind and the deep voice of the giant man, but he knew it couldn't be real. Only magic could make a motorcycle fly and magic didn't exist.

Harry shuddered at the memory of Uncle Vernon's reaction when Harry said _that_ word. Magic was as welcome to the Dursleys as Harry's freakiness and Uncle Vernon was scary when Harry did something freaky.

* * *

~Dodging Dudley

"Dudley Dursley!"

Harry heard Aunt Petunia yell shrilly at Dudley as he chased Harry down Privet Drive. Harry's knees were already scrapped from where he'd fallen after Piers Polkiss tripped him. His chest burned as Harry ran around the corner onto Wisteria Way from Magnolia Crescent. 

Aunt Petunia had made tea for Dudley and Piers, but they had decided to "Harry Hunt" instead. Harry'd been doing his chores in the backyard when they appeared. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Figg's voice was sharp like his aunt's, but she won't hit him.

Harry stopped; Mrs. Figg would make sure he wasn't hurt anymore today.

* * *

~An Imposition

Harry stood silently beside Aunt Petunia, clutching a small paper bag with clothing, as she spoke to Mrs. Figg. 

"These are special circumstances, Arabella, or I'd never think of imposing on you with the boy."

"I understand, Petunia," Mrs. Figg said, a tabby cat peering at Harry from around her leg. "Italy, how exciting! You must be so proud of Vernon!"

His aunt gushed about all the things she was going see with Dudley as Harry stared at the ground. He knew he didn't matter to them, but it was hard, sometimes, not to wish that he mattered to someone.

* * *

~Night of Mist

Harry shivered as the blanket of gray mist darkened into night. His baggy jumper was sodden and muddy, his hands cramping as he struggled to pull the last of the weeds in the flowerbed in the front of the house. Lurching to his feet, Harry glanced into the brightly lit window where he could see Dudley eating pudding in front of the telly. His stomach growled in protest.

"Why aren't you in there with them?" 

The voice was soft, edged with something sharp and icy that brought Harry's head up, but he could only see a shadow in the darkness.

 

"I'm not 'llowed until my chores are done," Harry said nervously.

The man raised his hand, making Harry flinch, but instantly he was dry and warm. A sandwich appeared, and though he knew he shouldn't, Harry took it eagerly. It was wonderful and Harry ate as quickly as he could.

"Thank you, sir." Harry turned away, knowing the backyard was still waiting.

"Everything's done, Harry, go inside." A hand rested lightly on his hair. "I'll not have you catch your death on my watch." 

Confused, Harry looked up, but the man was gone, like a guardian angel into the night.

* * *

~Dudley Forgiven

Harry jumped aside as Dudley rounded on Piers after the smaller boy missed Harry, kicking Dudley instead. Running as fast as he could into the classroom, Harry skidded to a stop as his teacher frowned at him. Shouts from the playground sent her running outside and Harry followed at a slower pace. Piers had a bloody nose and Dudley's shirt was torn.

"I don't believe Piers meant to kick you, Dudley, and you _did_ punch him," Teacher told him sternly. "Forgiveness is very important in any friendship."

Harry barely kept from snorting. Forgiveness wasn't a word Dudley knew very well.

* * *

~Harry's Secret

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, holding his secret tightly to his chest. Teacher'd said she was proud of him and how well he'd done on the arithmetic test they'd taken that day. She had patted his head in front of everyone, telling them that he'd scored the highest.

The best part had been that Dudley hadn't been there, having stayed home 'sick' so Harry's aunt could take him shopping. That meant that there weren't any kicks or punches on the way home and, at least for a little while, his achievement was Harry's secret, to be horded and cherished.

* * *

~Someone to Care

Harry shifted on his mattress, his stomach clenching with hunger. He'd run out of time doing the list of chores Aunt Petunia'd given him. Uncle Vernon eyed Harry with disgust before returning to his Spotted Dick.

"No dinner then, but tomorrow is a brand new day," his uncle had said dismissively.

Harry curled into a ball, wishing for someone who'd care as tears prickled his eyes. A board creaked and Harry thought he felt a hand brush through his hair. When he lifted his head, a sandwich sat on his little table. 

His heart leapt, his guardian angel had returned.

* * *

~Frantic Heartbeat

Harry ran as fast as he could, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath and his heartbeat loud in his ears. He pounded around the corner of the shop only to slam into a locked fence. Shouts from behind him told him that Dudley and his gang were closing in on him and Harry looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. Spotting a row of dustbins, Harry dove behind them, uncaring of the filth there. His heart thundering so loudly, he was sure they could hear it.

"There he is!" 

Harry closed his eyes, wishing he were somewhere safe.

* * *

~Treacle Tart

Harry stood on his tiptoes, carefully stirring the golden syrup as it warmed. As he added the lemon and ginger, Harry could see Uncle Vernon helping Dudley balance on his new bike, Aunt Petunia clapping as Piers ran beside them. Tearing his eyes away, Harry slowly stirred breadcrumbs into the pan as he wondered whether his mum and dad would have hugged and kissed him, like his aunt and uncle did Dudley. His dad could've taught him to ride a bike, even if he'd been a drunk, couldn't he? 

Turning off the stove, Harry used both hands to lift the pan and pour the mixture into the crust. Harry didn't even remember what his parents looked like or whether his parents loved him. He set the pan in the sink before laying the pieces of cut dough over the top of the treacle tart in a crisscrossing pattern. The Polkisses were coming for a Dudley's first birthday celebration and Aunt Petunia planned a special dinner. One to which Harry wasn't invited to. 

Glancing out the window, Harry made sure no one could see him and used his fingers to scrape up the sweetness left in the pan. He wished he could taste the pudding after it was baked, but Dudley always ate it all. Pocketing the scraps of dough, Harry opened the oven and slid the treacle tart inside. He did the washing-up as the kitchen filled with a wonderful smell, but his aunt didn't come back in to check on him. Maybe Harry could get it nick a taste of it without anyone noticing.

Opening the oven, Harry could see that the tart was golden brown and reached in to see it better. 

"Are you just now getting that out?" 

His aunt's screeching voice startled him and Harry fell forward. Pain seared through him as his hand landed on the oven rack. Harry threw himself backwards, but not fast enough to avoid the hand that cuffed him in the side of the head. 

"You're useless!" Aunt Petunia spat at him. "Get into your cupboard and out of my sight! At least Mrs. Figg will keep you while we take Dudley on holiday, so you can't spoil that!"

Harry scampered into his cupboard, thankful for the scraps he'd stuffed into his pocket as he knew he won't get anything to eat tonight. He cradled his burnt hand to his chest, ignoring the tears running down his face. It did no good to cry, he knew, as he listened to the latch close, locking him in.

Mrs. Figg's house might smell bad, but at least Harry was allowed to eat there. The vague memory of a gentle hand carding through his hair comforted Harry and stopped his tears. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad there this time. Crawling onto his cot, Harry closed his eyes, trying to will the throbbing pain away and dreaming of the time when he'd feel safe, and could eat as much treacle tart as he wanted. 

~~~ 

Harry's heart stopped beating as he was squeezed and pushed through _something_ , and the dustbins had disappeared. It was dark, but warm and felt _safe_ somehow.

"What is all that caterwauling out there?" 

He knew that voice.

"Seems our Harry disappeared right in front of that bully of Petunia's."

Harry relaxed, that was Mrs. Figg. 

" _Apparated?_ " The voice sounded angry. "Where would he go?"

The door opened, Harry's heartbeat faltered and he curled into a ball. 

"Oh, Harry." A hand brushed through his hair.

Harry wanted to look up, but suddenly he was very tired.

"Sleep now, little one."

* * *

~Shades of Life: Red

Harry lay on his side in the darkness, being careful to keep his hands and knees from brushing against anything. The stinging he still felt told him his skin was red and probably bleeding, his bruised cheek still throbbing painfully. Dudley's gang had jumped him, shoving Harry hard from behind. Harry had just managed to turn his head so that Dudley's kick didn't get him in the nose. 

Aunt Petunia had been angry about the red stains on his clothes, sending Harry right to his cupboard, and Harry knew he wouldn't get any food as he hadn't finished his chores.

~~~

Harry couldn't stop the tear that trickled across the red, swollen skin. He'd discovered a long time ago that crying was a waste of energy, and no one cared anyway. Instead, Harry used that energy to concentrate on wishing as hard as he could that his wrist wasn't broken and his eye wouldn't turn black. Harry knew that if he had enough strength and wished hard enough, he might be better by morning – it had worked in the past.

No one was around to help him; his guardian angel couldn't always be there, so Harry needed to help himself. Again.

~~~

Hands on his shoulders startled Harry awake and he stiffened until their gentle movement reassured him. Lifted onto a lap, Harry buried his face into rough cloth, inhaling a familiar scent that told him his guardian angel had heard his silent pleas. A light flared and Harry turned his head. 

"Bloody bitch!"

Harry flinched, trying to pull away.

"Shhh, it's all right, Harry. Let me take care of you."

Squinting against the glare, Harry could see a man with dark hair and a funny nose. He made Harry feel safe, and Harry relaxed, savoring the unfamiliar feel of being held.

* * *

~Shades of Life: Orange

Harry crept silently out of the house, wanting to watch the sunrise before Aunt Petunia gave him his never-ending list of chores. Running, Harry got to the play park as the horizon exploded with color. Red and golden streaks played through the clouds, tinting them with orange, and the sight spellbound Harry. Sitting on the swing, Harry lost himself in the beautiful scene. He knew he would be in trouble if he didn't have aunt's orange juice ready, but Harry didn't want to leave. 

Harry sprinted back through the door as the toilet flush upstairs and dove for the fridge.

* * *

~Shades of Life: Yellow

Harry curled up on his cot in the darkness, trying to ignore the feet thudding up and down the stairs. All Dudley's friends were at his birthday party, and Harry wasn't invited. He tried not to think of the huge pile of presents Aunt Petunia had made him help wrap, including the yellow bicycle Dudley wanted. The note Teacher had given him today lessened the envy Harry felt, it had _his_ birthday on it, July thirty-first.

Despite the laughter and cheers he heard, Harry wasn't sad, cuddling his secret to himself. He'd never known when his birthday was, until now.

* * *

~Shades of Life: Green

Harry wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. Finally, not a single weed remained in Aunt Petunia's special rose garden. The sun was hot and he was very thirsty. Even though Harry knew his aunt had taken Dudley out for the afternoon, he tried the door, but it was locked. 

The hosepipe lay in tidy green coils by the house, but Harry couldn't make the faucet turn. His stomach rumbled, reminding Harry he'd only been able to nick a piece of bacon for breakfast. 

Slumping down on the grass, Harry buried his face in his hands, willing his headache away.

~~

The green light flashed in Harry's nightmare and he woke up with a start, gasping. 

"It's all right, Harry, you're safe." 

The voice was deep and smooth, Harry smiling as he recognized his guardian angel. A glass pressed against his lips and Harry drank, even though it tasted bad.

"Your eyes are the same green as your mum's, Harry." A hand stroked through his hair.

"My mum?" Harry sat up, recognizing Mrs. Figg's sitting room.

"Yes, Lily was my friend."

The man sat beside him, telling Harry about his mum while he ate a sandwich. Green was his favorite colour.

* * *

~Shades of Life: Blue

"You _will_ do what Mrs. Figg tells you, without any cheek, do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry gave the required answer, making his voice as normal as possible – it wouldn't do if she thought Harry wanted to go.

"And don't forget to water and weed the garden while we are gone." His aunt snapped as she folded the blue elf shirt and packed it into Dudley's new Smurf suitcase. 

Nodding, Harry looked down at the old shopping bag where his clothes were packed. The Dursleys were going on holiday to the seashore, and Harry was staying with Mrs. Figg.

~~~

Humming, Harry happily pulled the weeds from between the blue flowers in Mrs. Figg's front yard. His relatives had sent him over early so they could leave, but Harry didn't mind. He was almost finished when a shadow fell over him.

"It's too hot for that, Harry, come inside." Mrs. Figg said, cans clanking in her string bag.

It was nice and cool inside, Harry going straight to the room Mrs. Figg showed him. Setting his bag down, Harry rubbed a hand over the blue quilt, awed by the fact that he got to sleep in a real bed here. 

~~~

"Harry?" The voice startled him. "You're half-asleep already."

A smile lit his face as Harry jumped up. "You came, sir!" 

His _angel_ smiled. "Yes, now let's get this hideous blue shirt off you."

Harry raised his arms while Dudley's old shirt was removed.

"And these marks on your back are a similar blue."

"Marks?" Harry tried to look.

"I've a potion that'll heal them."

Harry stood still, unused to anyone carrying for him.

"And I've a present for you."

Taking the green shirt, Harry pulled it on, a finger tracing the imprinted word. "Thank you, sir, but what's a Slytherin?"

* * *

~Shades of Life: Purple

Harry closed his eyes against the pain, shutting out the sight of the large purple bruise on his thigh. Gritting his teeth, Harry took a deep breath and returned to his weeding. It hot but Harry knew better than to ask for a drink of water.

Dudley's laughter made Harry's head snap up, but he was still alone in the backyard. Harry couldn't afford to relax, he'd done that and gotten beat up for it. He hadn't meant to hum while he worked, Harry had gotten into the habit at Mrs. Figg's.

Dudley said he wasn't allowed to sound happy. 

~~~

Harry waited for his uncle to start snoring before he dared pull out the magical bag that his special friend had given him. It was small on the outside, but Harry could put loads of things inside. Opening the drawstring, Harry reached in, feeling around until he found the bruise medicine and the flask of juice that never ran out.

Spreading a little ointment on the purple mark, Harry put the jar back before taking a long drink of the sweet juice. It was for the nights Harry didn't get dinner, his guardian angel had said. 

Harry smiled, humming soundlessly.

* * *

~Belated Celebration

Harry trudged to the back of the house where the shed was. Aunt Petunia said the chores were simple enough for even him to do without messing up. He'd already weeded and watered the flower beds in front. The backyard needed mowing and weeding, but Harry wasn't sure he about getting the mower out. It took a bit of a struggle, but Harry finally got it out. He remembered how to start it, pushing it slowly over the grass. 

The sun was hot and Harry was so thirsty, but failing to get his chores done was simply not an option. 

~~~

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Harry stumbled as he tried to put the mower away. His head felt funny and the brilliant sunlight hurt his eyes as Harry staggered to the shade of a tree. He should've eaten before he started, but Mrs. Figg hadn't been up yet, and Harry would never take food without permission. He liked staying at Mrs. Figg's house while his relatives were on holiday as she didn't hit him and she let him each at every meal. 

Curling up under the tree, Harry let his eyes close. He'd only rest them for a minute.

~~~

"He mentioned chores last night, Severus, but I didn't think…"

"Appears he's the bloody gardener! That effing bi…"

"There he is!"

Harry heard the voices but his eyes wouldn't open up. Hands lifted him and Harry sighed, his guardian angel was there. Clutching at him, Harry knew he was safe now, despite the trouble he'd caused.

Tears welled up in his eyes; Harry didn't want his angel mad at him. "M' sorry." 

"Shh, little one, we'll get you cooled down, then, perhaps ice cream for a belated birthday celebration."

Harry smiled as a kiss was pressed on his forehead. "Brilliant."

* * *

~True Magic

"Mummy, look at that!" Dudley exclaimed.

Harry looked up as he gathered the remnants of the Dursleys' picnic and saw a little glowing light in the air. The light was joined by others, flying around the backyard.

"What is it, Mummy?"

"Magic," Harry breathed, watching the lights dance around each other.

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder. "It's just a firefly, Dudders," Uncle Vernon told him, before yanking Harry into the house.

Harry's heart sank, he'd said a forbidden word and in front of Aunt Marge. 

"How many times have we told you not to use that word?" Uncle was furious.

~~~

Harry had managed to stuff a roll into his pocket, waiting until he heard his uncle snoring to eat it. He'd actually gotten only a quick spanking and Aunt Petunia's vicious pinch when she came in with Dudley, as Aunt Marge was demanding more brandy. His backside ached, but Harry was still able to move okay. 

Reaching for his special bag, Harry took out the cup. It was eerie to watch it fill with water, just like his guardian angel said it would. It was magic, his angel told him and Harry believed.

Harry's angel had shown him true magic.

* * *

~Never Lose Hope

Harry stopped in the kitchen doorway, feeling hopeless as Dudley threw himself at his mum, whinging about the latest freaky thing Harry had caused. Harry simply wished the cricket ball Piers had thrown would go away, and it disappeared just before hitting a girl in the face. Everyone thought the girl had somehow batted it away, but Dudley knew better. 

Luckily, Teacher hadn't believed Dudley when he tattled. Harry wasn't so fortunate where Aunt Petunia was concerned as she turned furious eyes towards him. 

"Into your cupboard, boy!" She hissed, smacking him on the head. "Vernon can deal with you!"

~~~

Harry curled into a ball on his cot as he heard the front door open and slam shut. It was hopeless to think that his uncle wouldn't punish him.

"He what!" His uncle thundered.

Wincing, Harry took a deep breath and stood up. It was always worse if Uncle Vernon came in after him. The latch on the door rattled and Harry tried his best to stop trembling, holding himself rigid, arms by his sides. 

"Get out here, boy…"

A loud knock on the front door interrupted his uncle as he reached into the cupboard.

"Child Services, open the door!"

~~~

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, straining to hear what was going on. His cupboard door had been slammed shut, and Harry could hear the muffled voices fade away. 

His door creaked open.

"Harry?"

Sobbing, Harry launched himself at his guardian angel, who caught him in a hug. As Harry silently cried in relief, the… _Sev'rus_ told him the Dursleys believed Dudley had helped the little girl and had forgotten Harry was even there. They wouldn’t remember his visit.

"Don't lose hope, little one." Sev'rus whispered. "I'll have you out of here soon." 

Harry clung, to his man and the promise.

* * *

~Fleeing

Running as fast as he could through the darkening streets of Little Whinging, Harry's heart pounded frantically. He'd left his jacket on the playground at school and had to get it back! Harry knew that he'd be in trouble for being late, probably go without dinner for not completing his chores, but if he didn't get the tattered, over-large jacket, then he'd have to go through the winter without one.

Even though it was worn, the jacket had been Dudley's, so it was thick and warm. Without it, Harry wouldn't have any blanket to keep out the chill at night. 

~~~

Harry cried silently as he curled up on the cot in his cupboard. His punishment had been as bad as he expected, his stomach cramping with hunger, but the loss of the jacket was horrible. Aunt Petunia took all his clothes away, saying he was too ir'sponsible to have them, and now Harry couldn't keep warm by putting them on.

Worst of all, his magic bag had disappeared. Frantic, Harry shut his eyes and tried to remember how his guardian angel said to find it, but couldn't. Wishing with all his might for his bag, Harry sobbed in his pillow.

~~~

A whisper of sound made Harry look up, frantic that his uncle might come back, but it was his bag flying through the now open cupboard door. Harry caught it and hugged the bag to his chest. Reaching in, he gratefully pulled out the cup, sipping the water that appeared. The door stayed open, Harry knew when his aunt found it he would be in more trouble. 

Making a decision, Harry put on the clothes his aunt had left for tomorrow over his pajamas and stuffed his blanket inside his bag, stepping out. Nothing couldn't be as bad as here. 

~~~

Harry slipped outside, shutting the door silently behind him. It was cold and raining as he looked down the empty street, knowing it would be hard to find a dry, warm place in the dark. Mrs. Figg's house was close, and if Harry could sneak in, he'd be safe until daylight. Running frantically, Harry was sopping wet by the time he crawled in the cat door and crept into the spare room. Hiding in the wardrobe, Harry covered himself with his blanket and went to sleep.

"Oh, Harry," his angel whispered, lifting him.

Harry sighed, curling closer. He was safe.

* * *

~scaping

Harry took a step back at his uncle's vicious glower, watching as his face and all of his chins turned dark red. He backed up, pressing against the leg of the man behind him.

"Get into your…room, boy, _now_!" Uncle Vernon ground out between clenched teeth. 

" _Harry_ won't be going back into his cupboard, Dursley." His angel rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where is your wife?"

Uncle Vernon crossed his arms. "She's too good to be speaking to the likes of you!"

Harry didn't even have to look up to know the look on his…on _Sev'rus_ ' face was deadly.

~~~

"Ah yes, Petunia told Lily and I that frequently when we were children." Sev'rus could yell in a quiet voice. "Do you have any idea the ability of a wizard?"

Harry saw the redness drain out of his uncle's face as the glower melted off. Hunching his shoulders, Harry knew all too well the hurtful words that would come next. 

"You're one of those fre…"

Sev'rus waved his hand and Uncle Vernon's mouth kept moving, but no words came out. 

"I'll not tolerate your foul mouth, Dursley!" Sev'rus leaned closer. "I want the child's possessions and your wife here, now." 

~~~

"You were always a nasty piece of work, Severus Snape!" Aunt Petunia snapped, glowering at them as she came down the stairs.

Harry pressed closer to Sev'rus, trying to make himself smaller. His aunt was very mad and her pinches really hurt. 

"Your jealous tirades were frequent, Petunia, and your hatred of magic shifted from Lily to her son." Sev'rus didn't like his aunt. "Give me Harry's things, sign this paper, and we'll never bother you again."

"And Dumbledore?"

"…will never know." Severus gave her a look. "You realize your son could have inherited magic, too?"

His aunt signed quickly.

* * *

~Learning Truths

Harry clung to Sev'rus' hand, his legs still shaky from the magic that brought them. His new jacket was warm as a cold wind blew through the iron fence where they stood. An old house rose beyond, part of the second story missing.

"This is the house you lived in as a baby," Sev'rus said quietly. "Touch the gate."

Reaching out, Harry pressed the metal, jumping when a metal plaque appeared and Sev'rus read:

__

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981.  
Lily and James Potter lost their lives.  
Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard…

Harry cried.

~~~

Harry snuffled quietly, content to allow Sev'rus carry him. It was nice to know that his mum and dad hadn't been the bad people his aunt said they were. Not that being killed by a bad wizard was good, it was better than a drunken car crash.

"Harry? Look here."

Looping his arm around Sev'rus neck, Harry turned to see a statue appear. There was a man with messy hair and glasses, and a pretty woman with a baby sitting on her lap. Harry leaned closer, his heart hurting.

"Is that…is that what my mum and dad looked like?"

"Yes."

~~~

"All Hallow's Eve, or Samhain, is the night every year that the barrier between the world of the living and the world of the dead is thin enough to allow the spirits of those who have passed on to come back."

Harry nodded, holding tight to Sev'rus' hand as they walked. Sev'rus' had held him up so Harry could touch the stone faces, not saying anything mean when Harry couldn't stop the tears running down his face. Sev'rus had pushed a handkerchief into Harry's hand as he told Harry all about Halloween. 

"Can we come back?"

"Every year, little one."

* * *


	3. Christmas 1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry, Christmas 1988
> 
> Written for 2015 Advent Drabbles at IJ

Snowball Fight / Peppermint Frogs

**Snowball Fight**

Harry dodged behind a tree just as a snowball clipped the side of his head. 

"That's how you throw a snowball!" Thomas yelled at him, reaching down to make another. "My dad taught me!"

Stepping out, Harry threw a snowball of his own, splattering it on Thomas' forehead. "My _dad_ teaches me lots of _important_ things!"

Thomas wiped his sleeve across his face, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You don't have a real father," he sneered, his voice cutting. 

His eyes prickled with hot tears but Harry tilted his chin up proudly. "Mine could've had anyone and he chose me!"

* * *

Severus froze as he heard the Peters boy sneer at Harry. His pleasure at Harry's response was tempered by the tears in his ward's eyes and Severus stepped forward.

"Henry!" Severus opened his arms and Harry flew into them, accepting the rare public hug. "I've a treat for you."

Harry lifted his face out of Severus' robes. "A treat?"

Severus smirked as Peters scowled at them. "Yes, a Peppermint Frog." 

"Really?" Harry gave him a delighted smile as Severus pulled them from his pocket.

"Yes, actually I brought two, one for your _friend_ , but I believe I'll eat it myself."

* * *

Fruit Cake

**Baking with Severus**

Severus watched as Harry carefully measured out the cinnamon while he stirred the rum and fruit mixture. Harry was an able assistant; following directions precisely and carefully preparing each ingredient. 

"Well done. Now, use another measuring spoon for the baking powder, so you don't cross-contaminate it."

"Yes, Sev'rus," Harry answered, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Debating with himself for a moment, Severus moved to the mixing bowl and added the flour. "This was my grandmother's favorite fruitcake recipe, she preferred it over the traditional, matured fruitcake."

Harry looked up at him. "What was it like to have a grandmother, Sev'rus?"

* * *

Harry listened intently as Severus told him about his grandmother and the differences between fruitcakes. To Harry, grandmothers sounded wonderful, but he was a little lost with the fruitcakes. The words washed over him as Severus stirred, Harry to adding each ingredient slowly, savoring the warmth in Severus' voice.  
Know his family hadn't wanted him, made Harry even more grateful Severus'd become his guardian. Harry loved doing things together and, in the secret part of his mind, Harry called his guardian _Dad_. 

"Now the nuts, Harry."

Severus's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Harry poured, smiling as he did.

* * *

Frozen Pond

**Smooth Skating**

Harry hung onto Severus as he took small, shuffling steps out onto the ice. The pond had frozen over finally and Severus was teaching him to ice skate. 

"Move your feet away from each other," Severus told him, demonstrating what he meant. "Do it slowly and concentrate on your balance."

It took Harry four trips around the small pond and two spectacular falls on his bum, but Harry could finally propel himself around the pond. He grinned broadly and looked up at Severus.

The pride in his guardian's eyes took his breath away – is that how a father would look?

* * *

Severus watched as Harry's jerky movement became smoother and he was soon skating steadily around the pond. The child's elated grin warmed Severus' heart, but it was his determination and tenacity that made Severus proud. It took so little to delight Harry and Severus had decided he liked do it.

His thoughts flashed to the adoption papers that resided in his desk and the uncertainty he felt over the surprise he'd arranged for Christmas. After a year of work and preparation, he was suddenly having second thoughts. 

Did Harry want him as his father or would he reject Severus' offer?

* * *

Christmas Birthday / Snow Covered Pond

**Treating Harry**

Severus walked down the aisle of Harrods' toy section, trying to find something special for Harry. The child asked for so little, Severus wanted the perfect gift. He stepped to one side as a man, arms loaded with toys, came down the aisle. The man juggle them, one toppling, and Severus grabbed it as it fell. 

"Oh, thanks!" the man said as Severus silently set it back on the pile. "My son has a Christmas birthday and insists on double presents."

"My son is amazingly thankful for everything he receives," Severus said without thinking.

"You're a lucky bastard!"

"I am."

* * *

Harry looked out at the garden, covered in a new layer of fallen snow. Aunt Minerva came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks lovely, doesn't it?" She said softly.

Smiling up at her, Harry nodded. He wished that they could go out, but knew Severus wouldn't be back before dark.

"What say we wrap up warmly and go clean off the steps." 

Harry grinned, bounding into his room for his jacket. Outside, Aunt Minerva waved her wand and the snow disappeared from the steps and the walkway.

"Now, have you ever made snow angels, Harry?"

* * *

Severus Apparated onto the front steps of his house, smiling when he saw that they'd been cleared. Seeing snow angels in the snow-covered garden, Severus knew how Harry and Minerva had entertained themselves. Harry was reading Minerva a story as Severus stepped inside.

"Sev'rus!" Harry jumped up and threw himself at his guardian.

Severus patted his back as Minerva gave him a pointed look. "It looks like you were busy this afternoon."

"We had a lovely time." Minerva assured him.

"Good," Severus said, bending down to hand Harry a bag. "I brought a treat for tea."

"Fish and chips!"

"Indeed."

* * *

Holiday Baking / Christmas Cocktail / Homemade Ornaments

**Gingerbread Men**

Harry tried very hard not to bounce on his toes as Severus laid out the ingredient for the holiday baking they were going to do. Aunt Minerva was coming for tea and they were going to make gingerbread men as a treat. 

"We need to prepare the ingredients before we get started, Harry, as it simplifies the process."

"Like when you brew a potion, right?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, baking is similar to brewing," Severus told him with a smile, cracking eggs into a bowl. "You need to slowly add each item as I ask for it, understand?" 

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Severus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm as he began to stir. One by one, the boy carefully added each ingredient in turn, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. 

"Now, we stir until all the spices are incorporated into the flour, before we can add it to the other ingredients, but first—"

"Can I put in the golden syrup?" 

" _May_ I." Severus corrected gently.

"May I, please?" 

Severus grabbed the other bowl and set it in front of him. "Add your golden syrup."

"Sev'rus, may I use one gingerbread man as an ornament on the tree?"

* * *

"And see, we made these at school, Aunt Minerva." Harry held up the clothespin snowman he'd made for the tree. "And Sev'rus let me decorate a gingerbread man as another ornament!"

Severus hid a smile behind his teacup as Minerva dutifully admired Harry's handiwork, his mind on the letter to Father Christmas that Harry's teacher had slipped him this afternoon. 

Minerva shot him a look. "A very handsome gingerbread man, Harry, and his fellows are delicious. Did you help make them?"

"Yes, I helped with everything!" Harry beamed. "Except for your special cocoa drink."

Harry pointed to her Christmas cocktail.

* * *

Severus eased the door shut, Harry finally asleep. Making a mental note to monitor the boy's sugar intake more prudently, Severus walked through the quiet house. A flick of his wand took care of the dirty Christmas cocktail glass and the last of the holiday baking mess. 

Harry's gingerbread man ornament did seem to have a Snape nose, as Minerva pointed out. She'd been delighted when he'd sought her counsel on his Christmas idea for Harry, promising to help. Minerva'd been humming as she collected his graded term papers and Floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Smiling, Severus collapsed into his chair.

* * *

Footprints in the Snow

**Footprints**

Severus tore through the stack of papers on his desk for the third time, searching frantically for the Father Christmas letter that Harry's teacher had given him. He remembered setting it down, but hadn't seen it since.

"Sev'rus?" Harry's hesitant voice startled him.

"What?" Severus snapped and was instantly sorry as Harry's face fell.

Severus knelt down and reached for Harry's shoulders, devastated at the slight flinch. Unshed tears filled Harry's eyes as Severus drew him slowly into his arms.

"I'm sorry I snapped, Harry." Severus kissed his forehead. "I've misplaced a very important paper and am angry at myself."

Tentatively, Harry wrapped his arms Severus' neck as Severus hugged him hard. He sighed and snuggled closer.

"What did you need?"

Lifting his head, Harry pointed to the window. "It's stopped snowing and I thought we could got out to the trees for the mistletoe."

Severus stood, Harry still clasped in his arms. "Then we shall! Wellingtons, gloves, and coat, young man."

Harry's smile was back and within minutes, they stepped out into the fresh, crisp winter air. Severus pushed his carelessness to the back of his mind as he watched Harry gleefully hop into his footprints in the snow.

* * *

Nativity / Old Christmas Movies

**Looking for Presents**

Harry held tightly to Severus hand as they walked through the town. There were a lot of other people who thought it was a good shopping day, he decided and he kept close to Severus. Harry chewed on his lip, he had no idea what to get for Severus.

"Look, Mum, a nativity scene! Da would love it!" 

A child's voice drew his attention and Harry glanced over at the display with a small grouping of porcelain figurines, Mary cradling the baby Jesus, and smiled. It was pretty, but not what Harry was looking for. 

He wanted something very special.

* * *

Severus looked over the toy selection in the small Muggle shop with a scowl. The display of old Christmas movies that were classics when _he_ was a boy, Severus thought, shaking his head. As much as Severus wanted Harry to continue to know the world his mother had grown up in, he desired the best of the Muggle world for him. 

Merlin knew he'd already seen enough of the worse sort there.

Moving to stand behind Harry, Severus put his hands on the thin shoulders. 

"Do you see anything you'd want Father Christmas to bring you, Harry?" Severus asked casually.

* * *

Harry stared at the floor and bit his lip. He couldn't tell Severus what he'd put in his Father Christmas letter! 

"Did you write a letter, too, Sev'rus?" Harry asked, trying to divert Severus' attention.

The hands on his shoulders tightened fractionally and Harry's head snapped up but much to his relief, Severus was smiling. 

"Adults don't typically write to Father Christmas," Severus said, leading Harry away from the Nativity scene, passed the old Christmas movies, and out the door. "How about some hot chocolate?"

Nodding, Harry took Severus' hand. "You deserve a present, too!"

Severus smiled, squeezing his hand.

* * *

Warm Winter Night / Evergreens

**Best Present Ever**

Harry sat on the floor in front of the warm fire, using the table to colour in the Muggle colouring book Severus gave him as a Yule present. The evergreen trees in his picture were different shades of green, but Harry thought they looked quite good. He was careful to stay in the lines as he wanted to give the picture of a doe in the forest to Severus as a gift. The Yule log popped, sending a flare of flames up the chimney.

"Harry."

He looked up as Severus came from his lab, a golden goblet in his hand.

* * *

Severus set the goblet carefully on the table and sat down on the couch. "Come sit with me."

Harry immediately set his colouring aside and sat beside him, hands clenched in his lap. "Did I do something wrong?"

Severus felt a twinge in his chest, pulling Harry closer. "No, Harry, nothing wrong. In fact, I'd like to give you a special present." 

Drawing a scroll from his pocket, Severus set it on the table and unrolled it as Harry watched with wide eyes.

"Or perhaps I should say, give both of us a gift for Yule." Severus felt inexplicably nervous.

* * *

Harry leaned over the parchment, trying to read the fancy writing. He looked at Severus with a puzzled frown. Severus continued to stare into the crackling fire for a moment, before looking at Harry.

"It's an adoption agree—" 

Harry didn't give him a chance to say anything else as he flung himself into Severus' lap and hugged him hard. "Yes! I want to adopt you as my dad!"

A low rumble went through Severus' chest where Harry's ear was pressed before Severus lifted him to meet his eyes. 

"And I want you as my son," Severus told him, smiling.

* * *

Severus sat with his sleepy son in his lap, inhaling the fragrance from the evergreen boughs Minerva brought as a Yule offering when she came to witness the ceremony. Harry chose to be blood adopted, which thrilled Severus, and he'd been proud when Harry swallowed the potion without a grimace.

"Dad?" Harry tried out the name.

"Yes, son?" Severus replied, marveling at the subtle changes in Harry.

"This is the best present, ever."

Severus let his eyes trace over Harry's features, his face a little more oval and hair smoother. "It is indeed."

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you, Harry."

* * *

Tinsel & Winter Solstice

**The Perfect Gift**

"Dad?" 

Harry's voice was soft as they walked down Diagon Alley, taking in decorations celebrating Yule, Christmas, and Hanukkah. 

"Yes?"

"What's tinsel?"

Severus blinked as Harry's voice was dead serious. "I believe Muggles invented tinsel to represent icicles to place on their Christmas trees."

"Where do Christmas trees come from?"

Severus almost smiled, knowing most parents would be irritated by now, but he was delighted Harry was confident enough to ask. "It goes back to when the ancient people, wizard and Muggle, celebrated the Winter Solstice. Their celebrations at having survived the first half of winter became known as Yule—"

* * *

Harry listened intently as his dad told him how the winter solstice became Yule and then Christmas. They'd even bought some tinsel for their Christmas tree that was charmed to sparkle in the dark. The allowance money he'd saved was heavy in Harry's pocket, reminding him that he needed a present for Severus. 

Suddenly, Harry saw just what he wanted in the window of a shop. He stopped suddenly.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled at him. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"All right." His dad watched as Harry disappeared into the shop.

It took almost all his Galleons, but was worth it.

* * *

Church bells at midnight / Puppy tangled in ribbon

**The Perfect Gift II**

Harry hummed as he smoothed the paper around the gift he'd gotten for his dad. Cutting a piece of spellotape, Harry taped a corner of the lumpy package and, just to make sure, added another piece of tape.

"Harry?"

Hiding the gift under his bed, Harry trotted to the living room. His dad was kneeling in front of the Floo, holding a little black puppy tangled in ribbon. "Can you help me watch this _creature_ for a while?" 

Harry nodded exuberantly.

"Come sit here."

Harry did as he was told, grinning when his dad set the puppy in his lap.

* * *

Severus smiled, covering Harry and the puppy with a blanket where they laid curled together on the couch. The two had gotten on very well and Severus was sure Harry would love to have a dog of his own someday. The faint sound of the church bells ringing midnight surprised Severus; he'd had no idea it was so late. He was glad he was ready for morning.

"Severus!" Minerva called as the Floo flared green.

"Come through," Severus told her.

Minerva gracefully stepped out. "Thank you for your assistance, Severus, my granddaughter appreciated it. However, I have bad news, unfortunately."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the blur of colored lights. Sitting up, Harry remembered falling asleep on the couch with the puppy he was watching for Auntie Minerva. He found his glasses on the table and slipped them on, gasping as the Christmas tree came into focus. Sev—Dad had let him fall asleep in front of the tree! Harry grinned, happiness welling up inside him. 

His eyes widened further when Harry saw there were extra presents under the tree, including the one he'd gotten for his dad. Too excited to sleep, Harry decided to make Christmas breakfast.

* * *

It was the smell of something cooking that woke Severus just after dawn. Groaning, he buried his head under the pillow, until Minerva's warning surfaced in his wakening brain— _Dumbledore has found Harry's Father Christmas letter!_

Severus threw off the covers and stood, Summoned his dressing gown. He wasn'tt going to let anyone spoil Harry's Christmas. His adoption of Harry was legal by Muggle standards and the Blood Adoption might be old magic, but it was recognized by the Ministry. 

"Harry Christmas, Dad!" Harry greeted him with a hug when he entered the kitchen.

Severus returned it. "Happy Christmas, son."

* * *

Harry flew slowly around the garden on his new broom that Father Christmas gave him, grinning at his dad, who watched closely. Dad loved the bright green jumper that Harry had bought him, even though the sleeves were a little too long. He told Harry that the sleeves would help keep his wand hand warm, when Harry was afraid his dad didn't like his gift.

It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had, with so many presents, but the best had been Severus becoming his dad. No one could ever separate them now.

* * *

Tea with rum / Sledding / Snowflake

**The Headmaster's Visit**

Severus tipped another splash of rum into his teacup, holding it up in silent question to Minerva, who sighed and nodded. They both went back to watching Harry circle over the garden on his new broom.

"You've heard nothing yet?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm sure the Headmaster will want to verify that Harry's no longer in Surrey."

"You are remarkably calm," Minerva told him, eyeing his jumper. "Harry's gift?"

Severus allowed a small smile. "Yes, he believes it's my favorite color." He took a deep breath. "I have to be calm or I could lose everything." 

"Calming draught?"

"Unequivocally."

* * *

Harry held onto his dad's legs as they flew down the slope beyond the garden on the sled that Aunt Minerva gave him for Christmas. Dad had charmed the mushy snow so that they could go sledding on it. They hit the bottom and Harry rolled off, laughing as he stood up.

A _crack_ had Dad grabbing Harry and pushing him behind him as an old man with a long beard appeared at the edge of the garden. Harry could feel his dad stiffen and he peeked around his leg.

"Ah, Severus! What a delightful way to spend an afternoon!"

* * *

Clenching his teeth, Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Albus."

Dumbledore took a step closer. "And this must be Henry."

Severus wasn't going to play game;, steering Harry out in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. "This is my son, Harry." Severus gave Harry a reassuring look. "Harry, this is Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry stiffened. "Dumbledore?" He gave the headmaster an intense look. "You’re the one who dumped me on my relatives! They hated you almost as much as they hated me."

Stunned, Severus almost missed the flash of pain on Dumbledore's face. 

"Perhaps we should go inside."

* * *

Harry was leery of their visitor and stayed close to his dad as they sat on the couch. No one was supposed to know he wasn't at his relatives' house, but he wasn't going to leave his dad. 

"Now, Severus, Harry must be kept safe—"

"Sir," Harry interrupted, grabbing Severus' hand as his stomach knotted. "I 'dopted Sev'rus and he's my dad now. He takes care of me and loves me!"

"I'm sure he does, my child, but you need more—"

Harry felt himself start to shake, his magic stirring, and there was a flash of bright light.

* * *

Severus blinked rapidly as he pulled Harry onto his lap, the residual sparkle of magical light absorbed into him and Harry's skin. Burying his face in Severus' robes, Harry let out a sob and Severus glared at Dumbledore as he rubbed Harry's back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry whispered.

Severus hugged him even harder. "It's all right, no one is going to separate us."

A subdued headmaster stepped closer. "I was attempting to tell you a room has been added to your quarters, Severus, so your _son_ could join you there." 

Harry stilled and Severus looked up, giving a stiff nod.

* * *

Harry leaned against his dad and carefully sipped his hot cocoa as the adults talked over his head. He knew they were discussing the Dursleys and why Severus had rescued him, but Harry didn't mind because he was never going back there. Dad said that Harry's magic had decided to protect them both and he was proud of Harry. 

As he looked out the window, Harry could see snowflakes falling and he smiled. More snow meant they could go out sledding tomorrow. 

Living at Hogwarts with his dad sounded okay, Harry thought, he just wondered if he could take his sled.

* * *

Christmas Socks / New Year's Resolution

**Hogwarts and Harry**

Harry wiggled his toes in the red Christmas stocking, complete with a reindeer on each foot, which the headmaster had given him. Although Harry was still wary of the wizard, he did rather like the socks. His dad told him they were perfect for the chilly dungeon floors of their rooms. They'd arrived yesterday, Harry wide-eyed as he got his first look at Hogwarts. He'd been uncomfortable, the large rooms making him feel very small.

His dad had taken his hand, though, bring Harry to their cozy rooms, where his bedroom was an exactly copy of the one at home.

* * *

Severus smiled as he watched Harry explore their quarters. Being able to have his son at Hogwarts with him would simplify their living arrangements, but he was a bit suspicious of Dumbledore's unexpected support. Minerva believed he'd paid the Dursleys a visit and used Legilimency on them. Severus, however, believed Dumbledore had deeper motivations and made a New Year's resolution to find out what they were.

"Dad, can we go visit the house-elves again?" Harry asked with a smile. 

Severus snorted. "You just want the biscuits they hide in your pockets."

Harry grinned. "They're not as good as your biscuits!"

* * *

After lunch in the kitchens, Harry held his dad's hand tightly as he showed him how to get to the Great Hall. The amazing ceiling took his mind off how big the room was. Harry was staring at it, Dad's hand his shoulder, when Aunt Minerva found them.

"Oh, there you are!" she walked up to them, her eyes on his socks. "Hmm, Albus' gift, no doubt." 

Harry nodded, but pressed against his dad's leg when he saw others with her. 

"It's all right, Harry," Dad told him. "These are other professors who teach here."

Harry gave a tentative smile.

* * *

Severus tucked Harry into his new bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was New Year's Eve and they had celebrated the year's end with Minerva, Poppy, and Filius. Harry liked both his new friends, although he'd shied away from the exuberant Hagrid and pessimistic Trelawney. 

Looking down at his son, Severus renewed his resolution to provide Harry with the best life he could. There would be enough time to prepare him for Dumbledore's bloody prophecy when he was older. 

For now, Severus resolved that Harry's childhood would be carefree and he would never doubt he was loved.

* * *


	4. Family History

* * *

Severus sat flipping through an old Potions textbook, looking for a fifth-year potion which would require the appropriate skill level from his students. Harry shifted restlessly in his seat and Severus looked up to see him frowning at his paper.

"Hard assignment?" Severus asked.

Sighing, Harry slid off his chair and came to lean against his leg. "We're supposed to write about our family and I already wrote about you being my dad, but…"

Severus remained silent as he watched Harry struggle, until Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

"I don't know anything about the Potters—"

* * *

Severus lifted Harry into his lap, drying his tears. "The Potters are an ancient magical family, like the Princes, and can trace their heritage back to the time of Merlin."

Harry nodded eagerly, "And my first dad?"

Biting off a sigh, Severus said carefully. "I didn't get along very well with James or his friends during school."

"Sounds like Dudley."  
Severus hugged him. "Quite. However he'd grown up by the time he and your mum married. He was quite skilled at Defense and became an excellent Auror." 

"He wanted me?" Harry tensed. 

"Absolutely! You and Lily were his whole world."

* * *

"And my mum?"

Severus smiled. "She was as beautiful inside as outside. Magical skills came easily to her, despite being Muggleborn." Severus brushed Harry's fringe back. "She was very loving and had a smile for everyone, but would hex anyone who deserved it." 

"Did she hex my dad when he bullied you?" Harry smiled.

"Turned his hair blue once," Severus told him, savoring the memory. "And she loved you fiercely."

Harry's smile widened. "I wish—"

"I know, Harry, as do I."

They sat quietly for a moment, both lost in thought.

"Thanks, Dad, I think I can finish now."

* * *

"Dad?" 

"Yes?" Severus set Harry's plate in front of him and sat down at the table with his own. 

"How do you know exactly who is in your family?" Harry stabbed his fork into his salad, chasing a carrot around the plate.

Severus blinked, searching his mind. "Well, most magical families keep extensive private records and teach their children about their family history."

"And that tells you who you're related to?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Most of the pureblood families are related to people. The Potters are related to the Weasleys, but so are the Princes, the Malfoys, and the Blacks."

* * *

Harry gave him a quizzical look. "You mean I have other cousins named Weasley?"

"More like fifth cousins, twice removed," Severus told him. "The Weasleys can trace their family back almost as far as the Potters and the Princes. We can trace our family back to Merlin."

"We can?" 

Harry looked intrigued and Severus knew he needed to start genealogy lessons as he chewed a bite of beef. "Yes, indeed we can. Not only are you a Potter, but a Prince as well with the blood adoption. You're heir to both families."

"Is that good?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"It is."

* * *

Severus wrote **PRINCE** across the top of one large parchment and **POTTER** on another. He and Harry had consulted with Madam Pince, bringing several large books on wizarding family history to their rooms. 

"Should we start with the Weasley family, Dad?" Harry asked excitedly.

Severus bent to kiss the top of his son's head. "Shall we start with the Potters and work our way through the alphabet?"

By the end of the afternoon, they had discovered a number of things.

"See, Potters took their name from the earthenware they made,"

"And the Princes were _real_ princes, Dad!"

"So it seems."

* * *

Severus watched as Harry worked the last problem on his page of math, smiling as Harry's forehead furrowed in concentration. Severus made a final stroke of his green quill, completed his grading, as Harry pushed his finished homework away. 

"Shall we have pudding?" Severus smiled at his son, who nodded eagerly.

"Daddy?" Harry asked as Severus retrieved a piece of treacle tart for each of them. 

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did your mum make you treacle tart when you were little?" 

"Yes, from a secret Prince family recipe."

Harry grinned, delighted. "A secret?"

"Oh yes, the Prince family had many of them."

* * *

Severus savoured the rich taste of the tart, but didn't have the depth of flavour his mum's did, as she substituted ground almonds for the breadcrumbs.

"Daddy?" 

Frowning at the hesitant tone, Severus gave Harry his full attention. "Yes, son?"

Harry played with his fork. "Do you think your mum would've liked me?"

A lump formed in his throat and Severus Banished the dishes to the sink. "Come here," he said as he stood, moving to the couch. Silently Summoning a photo album with a worn green leather cover, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Mum would've loved you."

* * *

"This is your grandmother Evans, your mum, me, and my mum," Severus showed Harry, tucked into his side. "It was Lily's tenth birthday."

Harry touched the edge of the picture with a cautious fingertip. "Mum was very pretty, huh?"

"Yes," Severus pushed out passed the lump.

"And you look like your mum," Harry said, flashing a grin at Severus. "You think she'd have let me call her Gran?"

"I'm sure," Severus smiled, turning the page to another picture. "She and Lily shared a love of all things green."

Harry laughed. "Like me!"

"Indeed," Severus smirked. "Must run in the family."

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening looking through the pictures as Severus told his son about his Prince family heritage. Harry's green eyes sparkled as he saw Lily and he grow up in a progression of magical and Muggle photographs. Severus pointed out his Prince relatives in the few family pictures he possessed and was thankful that Harry didn't ask about the lack on Snapes in his album.

"I'll ask Minerva if she has any pictures of Po—James for you," he told Harry as he tucked him into bed. 

The sleepy smile Harry gave him was its own reward.

* * *


	5. Flowers Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries to liven up a boring trip to Diagon Alley, but for Harry, any outing is exciting

Severus could hear the rain on the roof as soon as he carried Harry from the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley had protective wards, but the walk to the wall would drench them and he couldn't spell them Impervious in Muggle London.

"Daddy! Look at the rain!" Harry grinned as Severus put him down. "April showers bring May flowers," he said in a singsong voice. 

"Very true." Severus let his lips curve up. "Perhaps after going to Potage's Cauldron Shop, we can go walk through the park."

Harry took his hand as they dashed out into the rain.

* * *

Harry stood beside his dad, arms crossed over his chest so that he didn't touch any of the stacks of shiny cauldrons. His dad had loads of different cauldrons, but Mr. Potage had thousand, Harry marveled; from tiny ones made of gold to one's big enough to take a bath in! He trailed after the two men towards the back of the shop, passing even more rows of cauldrons.

Stopping in his tracks, Harry gasped as he saw two medium-sized cauldrons sitting on either side of a window, bright colored flowers growing in them. "Daddy! Mr. Potage has May flowers!"

* * *

Severus held Harry's hand tightly as he negotiated the crowds, which appeared once the sun had come out. Potage's had been a quiet place, unlike Quality Quidditch Supplies ahead. Severus took a deep breath and plunged through the hordes gathered in the doorway. He was determine to get Harry something, as he'd been very good while Severus had attended to his business with Potage. 

Harry clung to his hand, still not comfortable in crowds. Looking around with wide eyes, Harry let Severus lead him around the store, surprised as Harry chose the book, _An Introduction to Quiddith_ , as his treat.

* * *

Harry snuggled into his daddy's side, listening to Daddy's deep voice as he read from Harry's new book. The words didn't matter to Harry, it was the warmth of the tone, the arm around him holding him close, his tummy not hurting from hunger, and the pretty May flowers he'd picked sitting in a glass on the table. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. It'd been such an amazing day with Potage's and the Quidditch store. Daddy even bought him a book! 

"I love you, Daddy," he said, losing the battle with sleep.

"I love you, too, little one."


	6. Christmas 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus home for the holidays. Harry is 9. Written for Advent Drabbles on IJ with the prompts: Wrapped presents/War Orphan Gifts / #24 Ugly Christmas Sweater / #25 Warm Woolen Mittens / #26 Midnight Mass / #27 Reindeer

Harry carefully wrapped the box with green and red Christmas paper, tucking in the corners the way his dad taught him. The game was for the orphanage near their house, where kids, whose parents were killed in the war, lived. Two of his classmates lived there and Harry wanted them to have presents. He'd used part of his saving to buy gifts and his dad was going to help him deliver them.

Harry remembered how it felt to be an orphan. Dad said these orphans had very nice caregivers, but Harry knew nothing could take away the loneliness but love.

* * *

"Harry, did you pick which ugly sweater you're wearing for your Christmas party at school?" Severus asked as he watched Harry carry in an armful of jumpers.

Grinning, Harry nodded. "The green one with the tinsel."

"Then, what are all these?"

Harry walked over to his desk, leaning against Severus as he corrected essays. "They're ones I've outgrown, Dad. I thought we could take them to the orphanage, for the kids to wear."

Severus tilted his head, noticing that Harry had gone through a growth spurt. Gone was the too-thin waif and in his place stood a tall, slender boy.

* * *

Harry hid behind the bush with his dad, thankful for his warm woolen mittens and scarf as the snow fell around them. Dad didn't have to teach, with the students gone for the holidays. He'd even brought more presents for the orphans, knowing Harry had spent all his money on the toys he'd bought for them to share.

The door opened slowly and a dark head peered out at the gifts on the porch, before running back inside. After that, a flood of children swarmed out, yelling and clapping their hands.

Harry felt joy sweep through him as he watched.

* * *

Severus held his son's hand as they walked into the small church. A small Nativity was displayed in the vestibule and Harry stopped to study it. They were still observing Yule as well as Christmas, but had decided this year, their emphasis would be on the history of the Christian meaning of the holiday. 

Although Harry'd made tremendous progress since he'd come to live with Severus, there were still areas where Petunia's neglect was glaring. Every child needed a foundation of faith to put their hope in during trying times.

Severus smiled as Harry leaned against him during midnight Mass.

* * *

Harry bounced out of bed early Christmas morning and carefully dressed in his new green jumper with reindeers around the bottom. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, Harry filled the kettle.

"Happy Christmas, son."

Spinning around, Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's waist. "Thank you for a perfect Christmas, Daddy!" 

A hand ruffled his hair. "You haven't even seen your Father Christmas gifts."

Harry grinned. "Doesn't matter, 'cause today is our anniversary of our adoption!"

His father smiled. "Indeed, it is. Now, breakfast first and then presents."

Harry had fun opening his presents, especially the bike he'd always wanted. 

"It's perfect!"

* * *


End file.
